The present invention relates to communication systems in general and, in particular, to transmission medium drivers.
Many electronic systems include subsystems operable to send, receive, and otherwise handle communication signals. These communication signals may apply to large numbers of applications and functions. Some communication signals apply externally, for example, as information being sent to or received from other systems. Other communication signals apply internally to the system, for example, to control or to send information to other components of the system.
Some electronic systems use transmission mediums, like pulse transformers, to handle some or all of these communication signals. Using a pulse transformer may yield certain desired functionality, like the ability to adjust signal amplitude, to match impedance between a source and a load, to provide an isolation boundary between two portions of a circuit, etc. For example, a pulse transformer may be used to send a control signal from power circuitry that is connected to earth ground, across an isolation boundary, and to control circuitry that is connected to floating (e.g., chassis) ground.